Julianus Chevert
"Good day milady, I am Julianus Chevert of House Dalmont of Arkhos, Cossack of the Raven Company" Background Julianus is an Arkhosian soldier who operates as a sellsword within Guardian Vale. Born in 623MR to a military household that lives within the Dalmont territories, his grandfather fought in the Pharidae War and as such his upbringing was full of tall tales and epic battles. Julianus enlisted in Lord Hwindel's army when he was fifteen and spent most of his career garrisoning castles and convincing unruly serfs to lower their pitchforks. At the ripe old age of twenty-five Julianus figured his "Pharidae War" was never coming and he'd have to go looking for it. Leaving his homeland was no easy task but Julianus believed one day he would return a venerated soldier and bring much wealth and glory to his bloodline. At the border of his realm he signed on as a caravan guard protecting goods and travellers headed to the Weft, a land said to be teeming with riches and ancient magic. During the journey the caravan was assailed by brigands on many occasions and during one such engagement Julianus was wounded while defending his charge. Fortunately one of the passengers was an Arkhosian Doctor by the name of Wysteria Aspatria who by chance was also travelling to the Weft, she tended to his injuries and as a result the two became fast friends. The Story So Far Upon arriving in Guardian Vale, Julianus soon discovered the peasants and highwaymen he's accustomed to fighting are few and far between and the fame he thought to simply take would be hard to acquire. For many months he worked as a freelance mercenary, accepting geld from anyone who would pay him irrespective of the employers intentions or goals. As time marched on Julianus soon began to grow weary, the wealth and fame he sought was but a few paces in front of him yet he had not the means to seize it. One day while loitering in Tavern Town he happened upon a job posted by an individual named Eli who had found himself in a tight spot a few days ride in the Inner Weft. Seeing this as an opportunity to finally break free of his poverty Julianus signed on. It was during this time he met two noteworthy individuals, a controversial Valarian named Mortimus and a capable marksmen named Alaric. Over the course of their time together, the three participated in many battles, raids and sieges and as a result became steadfast friends. Upon returning to Guardian Vale, Julianus's patience and toil finally came to fruition as he was scouted by a Lord named Sir Reiner Blutstern, a Lejtnant of the prestigious and notorious Raven Company. For the first time since leaving Arkhos Julianus repl aced the red and black of House Dalmont with the blue of Raven Company, serving as a Cossack under Sir Kapitan Hallard of Kesfort. It is with this organisation that Julianus found the means to achieve the fame and wealth he desired but along with that came an ambition unexpected and unprecedented. With the mercenaries of Raven Company Julianus found something he valued more than his own standing which he could never have imagined while serving in House Dalmont's soldiery. His goals now are that of Raven Company's and with them he believes he may find the greatness his grandfather did fighting the Pharidae Union. Player Julianus is portrayed by Dylan McCarthy.